Magnolia Fire Department
by Unicorn20023
Summary: Just another day at MFD, a call turns risky, borderline life-threatening. What will happen following the story of the fire fighters of Magnolia, who consider each other family...and more? Nalu, Stingyu but other ships. Fluff.


**Nalu Fanfiction (other ships may be implied) – Fire Department**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did my ships would've sailed ages ago.**

 **00**

The Magnolia Fire Department, the source of hope for its town. The ones who harbour that hope, the firemen and women, all act like one big happy family and care deeply for each other. Some more than others *wink wink*.

Let's introduce the family.

Makarov- Makarov is the Fire Chief. He is a short man and a fair age but he is very caring and thinks of all his fellow members as family.

Natsu- Known as the 'Pyro'. Natsu has salmon hair and is very dense, but he's a good fireman. Like the rest of them, his job is his life, he loves the saving part and his fellow 'firepeeps'. Him and the other firemen are best friends, although they would never admit it but boys will be boys so of course they brawl all the time. Doesn't seem to fear fire.

Gray- Known as 'Popsicle'. Gray has raven hair and is very insult prone. He doesn't feel the heat from the fire, in fact the cold and ice doesn't bother him at all, he's even walked butt naked in the snow. Speaking of, he has a nasty habit of stripping and not even realising it.

Gajeel- Known as 'Tool'. Gajeel is a real hard man, well at least that's how he tries to seem, but his family -especially a certain blue haired bookworm- know better. He's really strong just like Iron and so they always make fun of him or nickname him using metal/s.

Elfman- Elfman is a really large man, he's really tall and muscly. His sister happens to be Mirajane. He always uses the word man, like all the time and so he gets slagged off about it.

Sting- A blonde haired boy, quite boisterous and loud, but very kind and gentle. He's insulted with 'Sparky' or 'Lighty'.

Lucy- A busty and smart blonde, who lightens up everyone's mood as soon as she enters the room. She's known as the 'Celestial Firegirl' because of her otherworldly aura and effect on people.

Levy- Levy is known as 'bookworm' because she always has her head in a book. She has blue hair and is quite petite, but her size means that she can crawl through small spaces.

Yukino- Yukino has a very soft voice and always gets pranked because she's an easy target. However, when it comes to her job, she is always confident.

Mirajane- She's a beautiful, silver haired, blue eyed girl. She's the oldest out of the 3 girls, although she isn't actually a firewoman. Mira is the big shipper, promoter, advertiser, supporter and cook of the department

Sting and Yukino won't be in the beginning of this.

Yukino is taking care of her sick grandmother for a week and Sting is on holiday for a week with his brother Rogue.

00

Just another day at work

"What you got planned for the weekend?" Natsu asked his blonde companion as they walk through the hall.

"I'm going to the cinema with the girls!" She exclaimed excitedly at the thought (The girls being Levy and Mira). "What about you?"

"Cool, you'll have to tell me how the movie is." He smiled down at her. "Me, Ice Princess and Metal Head are going out."

"What about Elfman?" Lucy inquired.

"Oh, he said he said he's taking Lisanna out shopping. Some simblingly bonding like that." Natsu shrugged.

"That's a shame that he can't go, I bet he'd be the only one to keep you all in line." She giggled.

Natsu blushed at her giggles and before he could answer they had arrived at the main hall/room. This was where everyone gathered, except the chief because he's in his office.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Gray and Gajeel shouted in unison as soon as they entered.

After that the trio started a fight and things went flying in every direction. Lucy resided to the main counter of the kitchen which was also inside of the same room. Mira was behind it as usual and Levy was sat in one of the stools, so she made her way over and sat next to Levy.

"Good morning" Lucy smiled.

"Hey Lu!" Levy rejoiced at seeing her best friend.

"Hey. Would you like anything?" Mira smiled.

"Could I have the usual please?" Lucy asked innocently.

"Of course, I won't tell the chief." Mira giggled.

"Thank you and thank you" Lucy said as the girl placed her drink in front of her.

"No bother." Mira replied and then went back to cleaning. That's when Elfman emerged from the changing room and saw the fight and decided to join in.

About 2 minutes later

"Ahhh" Lucy sighed as her lips met the straw.

"STOP FIGHTING YOU BRATS!" Booms a scary voice. The boys immediately stopped, Levy looked up from her book, Mira stopped cleaning and Lucy just plain froze with her lips on the straw (her back is to him).

"Ahh chief, good morning." Mira smiled.

"Good morning" Makarov grumbled, he turned to look at Lucy and soon everyone's eyes followed. "LUCY! STOP DRINKING THAT MILKSHAKE!"

Lucy threw her arms up in a surrendering action and turned to look at the chief on her stool. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"There's a milkshake right behind you!" Makarov shouted, all the while the rest were trying to suffocate their laughs.

"It's not mine" Lucy replied, completely straight faced.

"Oh really?" His eyebrow twitches.

"Yes really. It's Natsu's." She said.

At that moment Natsu nearly choked and his laughs ceased but everyone's grew.

"Then why do you have it and why were you drinking it?" Makarov inquired.

"He asked me to order it for him and I've never tried a _strawberry_ milkshake before, so I thought what the hell." Lucy shrugged.

Makarov then turned to the barely alive Natsu and grinned. _It's obviously a lie, even I wouldn't believe that._ "Natsu, 20 laps around the fire building at the end of the day."

Natsu paled and fell back onto the couch behind him. He then turned to Lucy who merely winked at him and laughed. Natsu was too deep in thought to notice Lucy approach him once Makarov had left.

"Would you like your milkshake, kind sir." She bowed and waved her hand like a waitress and giggled.

"I'm so getting you back." He grinned/scowled at her.

*Fire Bell*

"Guess it'll have to wait till later." She grinned.

"C'mon shrimp!" Gajeel shouted to Levy.

"Bye Mira!" they all shout before leaving the room and heading to the fire trucks.

"Be safe!" Mira called back.

They put on all their gear and as usual the chief was already in the front seat ready to drive. As they were all heading into the back he shouted.

"Lucy, in front!"

Lucy exchanged glances with her team and then ran around the other side. "Okay"

"Lucy" He said in the most serious voice she had ever heard.

"Yes, chief." She replied hesitantly. Meanwhile, the others were quiet and listening in. To be honest, they were quite concerned and worried.

"The construction site that we're headed to, it's on fire and has collapsed."

"That's going to be a tough one. I'm taking it people are inside."

"It's going to be very dangerous and the building will be even more unstable after the fire is put out. Yes, there are people trapped down there."

"Alright"

"As the head of the team, do you think you can handle this."

"Yes, we're a pretty bright team."

"Lucy I-"

"I understand, chief. Trust us on this."

Lucy then turned to see her team in the back and they all nodded and she nodded back before letting out a sigh.

"She's worried." Levy said.

"Well, she does have the weight of everything on her shoulders." Gray pointed out.

"As the leader, she's responsible for us." Gajeel said.

"And pretty much everything." Natsu added.

"It must be tuff." They all said and sighed in unison.

Once they reached the site, what they came face to face was a catastrophe. The concrete building -which is on fire- has fallen in on itself and there seemed to be no entrance. The building also goes below ground level. On top of that there are multiple ambulances full of injured people and there were plenty more injured in sight. The team got their butts in gear and prepared everything.

They put out the fire no problem and cleared the area. Although as they knew, the building crumbled more and shifted. It looked even worse.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" A man who was running up to them shouted.

"Yes, sir" Lucy responded and the rest stopped.

The man caught his breath. "The report said that people were trapped, but everyone is out, I think."

"You think?" Makarov butts in.

"Well, I counted and checked everyone." The man said.

"Well we still need to search." He growled, it wasn't aimed at the man though. "Thank you."

After that the man was took to an ambulance to get his wounds tended to.

"Chief!" Elfman shouted from the opposite side of the building.

"Yes" Makarov shouted back.

"There's an opening here, it's small though." He said.

The team and Makarov all walked around to where Elfman stood staring. He was right it was small, very small.

"None of us guys will fit." Natsu said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, flame brain's right." Gray said.

"I agree with all of those statements." Gajeel said in a rough voice.

Makarov turned to the two girls who stood trembling at the side of him and then Lucy and his eyes locked.

"I'll go." Lucy said bluntly.

"But Lucy-" Natsu started when Gray shut him up by flinging his hand over his mouth.

"Lucy, you look terrified." Gajeel stated, worry for his friend evident.

"Would you rather Levy go?!" Lucy snapped and he looked to the ground.

"Lucy, I can go. I'm pretty sma-" Levy started but she was interrupted.

"You may be the smallest but this is something I'm not letting you do." Lucy said with her arms crossed. She then turned to her chief. "If she found anyone, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be able to retrieve them, especially if it's a male. I agreed to this as their captain, they never got a say. This is on my hands."

"You have many good points, dear. But I still don't feel comfortable with letting any of you go." Makarov said.

"Let me go, chief."

"Do you promise to be careful and come back out?"

She hesitated before replying. "Yes, sir."

"Hey, are you just gonna let her go?" Nastu asked fuming with worry.

"Yes, if not then the weight will become greater, this is something she needs to do." Makarov replied sadly.

Natsu then turned to his blonde friend, who was currently picking up her helmet. "You can't be serious?!"

"Natsu…"

"Do you know how dangerous this is?!" He shouted, shaking her.

"This is my job. You and I both know fine well that I'm the only one who can do this."

"Natsu, c'mon." Gray said, gesturing for him to come over and let her go.

"Natsu, step down, son." Makarov said softly.

He sighed and then locked eyes with his beautiful blonde. "You go in and then come right back."

"Okay" She smiled and then he released her and walked over to stand next to Gray, Gajeel and Elfman.

Lucy secured her helmet on her head and zipped up her suit. She could feel a pair of eyes on her. When she turned to the said eyes, she met a very scared and sad looking Levy. They were best friends after all.

"Levy" Lucy smiled.

"I'm sorry." Levy was on the brink of tears.

"For what exactly?"

"I'm not strong enough. If I was then-" She was cut off when she was squeezed in Lucy's arms.

"Physical strength isn't everything." She smiled sweetly and then stepped back. Lucy walked over to her other gear (mask and oxygen) and picked it up and then held it out to Levy.

"You're mask and oxygen tank?" The girl asked confused.

"I can't take it." She smiles. "Can you keep it safe for me?"

Levy took it out of the blonde's hands and into her own and squeezed the apparatus tightly. "Of course."

The boys all smiled, they understood what Lucy was doing. She was giving Levy a job that wasn't even a job, to keep her busy and feel like she was helping Lucy and at least doing something. It was times like these when everyone knew that that's one of the reasons she's the captain.

Lucy took out her torch and flicked at the switch, nothing happened. "Can I borrow a torch? Mines seems to be out."

"I put long lasting batteries in mine just this morning." Makarov smiled, handing her his torch.

"Thank you, chief." She smiled and then walked over to the opening.

She had to walked over some of the crumbled concrete to get to it, as the opening wasn't close to the actual ground where they stood. She stood leaning over the hole looking down into its dark depths as if it was an abyss. They could all see the scared expression on her face. She turned on her torch and shined it down the hole, not that it did much and then wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Dammit" She muttered. She looked at her team and chief and gave a nod and they mirrored it. She then started lowering herself into the hole slowly and shakily.

"She's frightened, chief." Levy pleaded.

"Wait a minute, I feel like I'm forgetting something." Gray said and Elfman stroked his chin in a thinking manner.

"Yeah, I've got that feeling too." Gajeel grunted.

…

"Wait!" Natsu shouted and everyone froze and looked at him.

"What?!" They exclaimed.

"She's…"

"claustrophobic" they finish.

When the realisation set in they all batted their gazes on Lucy, who was now taking a deep breath. She then leaned herself fully down and disappeared out of sight.

The torch did little help as she couldn't see very far with it but it was better than nothing. She was feeling very uneasy and scared. _Man up, Lucy. You've got a job to do. Stay focused and pray that there truly is nobody stuck down here._ She kept repeating to herself.

20 minutes later

The team were all sitting on top of the fire engine to get a better view, they were growing even more and more worried. They all sat looking at hole, even though they couldn't see. The chief stood on the ground in the exact same spot and was clutching his radio. Elfman sat at one end and Natsu on the other. So, it went Elfman, Gajeel, Levy, Gray and then Natsu. It had been quite some time and they were all distressed. Elfman sat with teary eyes chanting "It's manly" over and over. Gajeel had Levy in his hold, with his arms around her, comfortingly. Gray sympathetically slapped Natsu on the back while saying things like, "Why are you so worried? Believe in her" "She's strong, she'll be fine" even though he was worried too.

*crackle crackle*

Everyone flinched and stared at their chief who held his hand up as in to shush them.

*crackle crackle*

" _Chief"_

Everyone gasped and jumped down and crowded him.

 _"_ _Are you there?"_

"Yes, dear."

 _"_ _I think I've covered nearly all the levels. I started at the bottom or at least what I'm guessing was the bottom as I couldn't get any further. I've did shouts and made noises but I've not had any responders and so I scoped out the levels."_

"So, there doesn't seem to be anyone down there?"

" _No, sir."_

"Good, good. Now get your butt back up here, your family is waiting for you."

At that moment, the mood seemed to dull and Makarov got no answer.

"Lucy?"

 _"_ _Chief… there's something I need to tell you."_

"What?"

" _I've searched all of the levels and although I didn't find any people, I heard a noise."_

 _"_ Right."

 _"_ _I followed it in case and found no one. I think I went down pretty low again."_

 _"_ And?"

" _I'm… lost."_

"WHAT?!" They all shrieked.

" _I'm sorry."_

Just after that was said and when Makarov was about to reply, he was cut off by a squeal.

"Lucy?!" They all shouted.

"What's wrong?!" Natsu shouted.

…

" _The torch went out!"_

 _"_ I just put batteries in it this morning and long lasting ones too!"

 _"_ _It's so dark!"_

 _"_ _Oh god, I'm alone!"_

 _"_ _Not good!"_

"Chief she's losing it!" Levy shouted.

"She's freaking out!" Gray and Elfman shout nervously.

"Erm" Makarov was so stressed and worried that he was at a loss for words.

Natsu snatched the radio from the tongue twisted chief. "Lucy"

 _"_ _Natsu?"_

 _"_ _Is that you?"_

"Yeah it's me. You gotta calm down."

 _"_ _It's dark, I'm alone"_ she squeaked.

"I know, I know. Hey, you're not alone, we're here." Natsu gestured for the rest to make their selves known.

"I'm here Lu"

"Hang in there Lucy."

"Calm down and try to figure this out."

"You've got this."

"You're manly."

Light sobs could be heard through the radio.

"I'll come find you, Lu." Levy said.

They heard a gasp. " _No, you will not!"_

"But Lucy you don't know where you are and it's dark."

 _"_ _Both I can deal with. I can try to retrace my steps and my eyes have already started to adjust."_

"I can bring a torch."

 _"_ _Tempting, but no. I forbid you from coming down here, Levy! Do you hear me, under no circumstances will you come down here. Stay. Put."_

"But this should have be-"

" _Levy stop."_

Silence

 _"_ _All those carrots, I can see a bit more now."_ She giggles.

"Lucy" Levy manages to stifle through sobs. Gajeel pulled her into his arms.

" _I'll be with you soon, they don't call me the Celestial Firegirl for nothi-"_ Lucy stopped.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked curious as to why she stopped mid-sentence.

All they could hear was Lucy talking to herself. " _What… was… that?!"_

"Lucy, dear, what's going on?" Makarov asked worried.

*Churning noises*

"Lucy?!" they practically screamed.

Silence

" _Chief"_

 _"_ Yes"

 _"_ _Make sure everyone is evacuated and stand clear."_

Everyone was scared, this was serious, her tone was one filled with seriousness and no emotion, when they hear this voice they know not to disobey her.

Makarov took the radio from Natsu's shaking hands, once they had all backed away to the fire engine.

"Lucy, dear?"

" _Is it clear?"_

 _"_ Yes. Now, what's wrong?"

" _I've just got a bad feeling. I sound stupid, don't I?"_

 _"_ No, child, always trust in your instincts and yourself. But let's just pray that its nothing."

 _"_ _I'll try and find my way out."_

 _*crank, crank*_

Worry crossed their faces and the other end of the radio was silent.

*crank, crank*

Their heads whipped around and they gazed at the site.

*CRANK, CRANK*

They were all shocked, the building site that had already crumbled, caved in on itself and fell down further and deeper. The gap that Lucy had went down through had completely disappeared and now there was no gaps at all, no entrance and certainly no exit.

"LUCY!" They cried in unison, pain struct their faces.

Makarov clenched the radio in fear. "Lucy"

*no response*

"LU?!" Levy screamed on the brink of tears.

*no response*

"Dammit!" Natsu shouted, kicking the ground.

"Calm down!" Gajeel shouted.

"We'll get her" Gray said, trying to comfort his friend.

* _crackle, crackle_ *

Their faces lit up immediately, that sound was music to their ears.

"Lucy?" Makarov said, his voice shaky.

* _coughing_ *

"She's alive." Makarov said with a grateful smile to the others.

They all crowded around their chief yet again, silent like last time.

* _coughing_ *

" _C-ch…ie…f"_ Lucy hardly managed.

"What's the situation down there? Are you alright?"

* _Deep breath*_

 _"_ _I've figured… out that I'm… at the… bottom."_

Everyone knew she was sidestepping the most important question.

"How do you know?"

* _coughing*_

 _"_ _I'm sinking… in mud"_

"Get away from the mud! It'll keep taking you and you'll be stuck!"

 _"_ _Chief, that's the other… problem, … I'm stuck."_

"What do you mean stuck? In the mud?"

 _"_ _I'm getting pushed… into… the mud. A pillar… by the looks… of it, fell on… me, along with… rubble."_

Everyone gasped _._

 _*pause*_

 _"_ _Chief… I can't feel much. I can't see… it's dark. It's-"_

 _*coughing*_

 _"_ _It's getting… hard… to breathe."_

 _"_ Dear, I need you to do your best right now. Use your oxygen wisely and try not to move much, you have pretty bad injuries by the sounds of it and it'll be dangerous for you to move about, both because you'll sink faster and you're trapped."

" _I'm… so sorry… chief, guys." She then lost it and started freaking out. "God, I'm not… going to get… out of here. This is… not how I pictured my… life to end. Dang… I still have… rent to give… that auld git."_

"Lucy!" she heard Natsu shout at her. "Stop!"

"Lu, you're not going to end here!"

"Calm down, child. We will sort this situation out right away, we'll come up with a strategy and get you out."

They all found themselves thinking the same thing. _She's panicking, dammit she's scared out of her mind._

" _Dammit!... Stop being… such an… idiot Lucy!"_

 _*coughing and blood spurting*_ At this they all shivered and hissed, their eyes tightly shut.

" _I'm sorry… I'll… stop being… weak"_

"You're allowed to be scared!" Natsu shouted a little too loud.

Lucy had to stifle a laugh, _he may be an idiot but he's a caring idiot._

" _I'll try and… get out."_

 _"_ NO!" they cried in unison.

*Hisses* *Squelch**Thud*

" _Maybe… not."_ Lucy chocked out through panting.

"Dear, listen to me, do not move." Makarov said emphasising the not.

 _*cries*_

 _"_ _I… can't move. Dammit… I hate this. It… hurts."_

 _"_ Y-you just have to hang on." Elfman piped up.

"Wait for us." Gray said.

 _"_ _How… could I… not."_ Lucy attempted a laugh.

* _scurry*_

 _"_ _EEEEEE!"_ Lucy could only hug herself with what little strength she had, although she failed as her arm didn't move an inch.

"I know you're scared and it's dark but you've got to be very brave right now." Makarov said.

" _I'm trying… I really don't like… the dark… I feel so… small."_

Natsu grabbed the radio with all of his courage and talked to her.

"Do you remember the song?" Everyone on Natsu's side looked bewildered.

 _"_ _The one… for the… dark?"_ She sniffled.

"Yup! Do you remember it?" He asked.

 _"_ _Flashlight."_

"Right! You remember what it's for don't you?"

" _You taught… me it, so that… I… wouldn't be… as scared in the… dark."_

 _*Coughing*_

"Exactly, sing it, forget about the dark and stay awake. We'll find you soon."

 _"_ _O-okay."_

 _"_ Good. _"_

 _*Light singing- more like mumbling*_

Just when the team had formed a circle to form a plan.

"GUYS!" They all turned to see Sting.

"Sting?!" They shrieked, very confused.

"What are you doing here?" Makarov asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that." Gajeel said.

"Me too!" Natsu, Levy, Elfman and Gray exclaimed.

"The weather got really bad and if I had stayed with Rogue and that, then I woudn't have been back in time, the flights afterwards had all been cancelled. So, I hopped on the last one and when I heard what had happened I came straight over." Sting said with his arms crossed. "Would you like to explain?"

They all took turns at filling Sting in on the situation at hand, it consisted mostly of adding extra details and butting ins, but they got there in the end. They all stood not knowing what to say or having any solutions and the atmosphere became awkward and tense as they raked their brains.

"We're in quite the pickle." Came a soft voice that everyone recognised instantly.

"Yu-Yukino?!"

Walking towards them was none other than their short pale friend with her arms crossed and a mad look on her face. They were so surprised and confused; their off-duties just kept showing up and what's more is that she had all of her gear on.

"Seems I can't leave you for more than 2 seconds."

"First Sting, now you?! N-not in a bad way!" Gray voiced everyone's thoughts.

"I saw the news and grandmother told me I could come when she seen that I was stressing. You idiots, making me worry!" She exclaimed, for a sweet and quiet girl, she sure was scary and loud when she gets mad.

"We're sorry!" They shouted.

"And you!" She shouted pointing at Sting, and he immediately flinched.

"M-me?"

"Yes you! You're supposed to be on holiday! H-O-L-I-D-A-Y!"

"I-I came back early." He said shortening his story and she didn't look amused. "I mean, who wouldn't miss your beautiful face."

"Nice try."

He muttered curses and things like 'well, it's not a lie' which made her blush.

"There's an opening over there, you know?" She said pointing.

They all looked behind her, to see where she was pointing. "Wha?!" And she was right, there was another small opening. _Must've missed it!_

Everyone opened their mouths to speak but instantly shut them as Yukino beat them to it.

"I'll be going."

"What?!" Sting shouted.

"It's only logical, after Levy I am the smallest and me and Lucy have been training, so I should be good." She said as she started walking towards the openings direction.

 _Training?! Wait! That wasn't the problem!_

Sting jumped in front of her, stopping her dead in her tracks with his arms outstretched.

"Sting"

"No way! You hear me, you're not going!"

"Sting, we need to do something and Yukino is willing to. I don't like it but she's capable of doing this." Makarov said, solemnly.

"I don't like it either, Sting but I have to agree." Gray said.

Sting stayed the same, standing his ground only his head was bowed. "Is this the speech from earlier about Lucy?!"

"Sting, whether you let me or not, I'm going."

…

"There's no point in all of us going down for something bad to happen, I'll go down and look for her and then report back."

Sting looked up to see her and she made the best face she could pull.

"Dammit! I hate it when you do that!"

She giggled at the fact that he had come around easier than she thought. Suddenly she turned on her heels and headed back to the others (well the fire engine, but that's where they were) while she held her index finger up.

"I'll take a bottle of water with me for her." Yukino's eyes landed on the sniffling Levy. "Levy."

"It should be me down there not her."

Yukino took Levy's hands in hers and gave her one of the most warmest smiles Levy had ever seen.

"Our best friend is one of the strongest people I've ever met Lev, she'll be fine." She then let go and turned and gathered what she needed and flung it on. She walked towards the small opening and put one foot down before turning in her team's direction and locked gazes with Levy. "Also, one of the most stubborn." She giggled.

 _"_ _Hey!... I *cough* can…. hear you… *cough* Yuki!"_

Yukino and the rest were startled and then Yukino looked down at her radio. "Oops, the button was stuck in."

 _"_ _Y-yeah *cough* oops" she tried laughing but it failed miserably._

"Lu, I'm just coming!" Yukino shouted and was about to step fully in when all of a sudden, she felt herself being tugged and large warm arms embracing her from behind. She didn't even need to look to know who it was. "Sting"

 _"_ I need to hear the words come from your mouth."

"I'll come back"

"Promise?"

"Promise." Her hands found their way to his arms that were around her and she touched him so gently, he thought he would melt.

"You better!" He squeezed.

"Would I ever lie." She laughed smugly.

"Yes. Yes, you would."

 _"_ Hey! You're supposed to say no!" she pouted, with her arms crossed.

"I'm only joking." He laughed and then seen her expression and laughed more.

They just stood in silence embracing each other.

"Eh, Sting?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you let go? I need to go."

Truth be told, he hadn't even thought about anything else but holding her.

"Oh, sorry." He released her.

"It's okay." She giggled.

She turned so she was face to face with Sting, his smile was not fooling her. She looked past him at her friends who all smiled warmly, filled with hope and she smiled back and turned her head to her best male friend. She flashed him the biggest and warmest smile she could and then turned and headed down the gap.

Sting stood looking down the gap even after Yukino was out of sight.

After a while of back and forth reports, the seating arrangement on top of the large vehicle goes Gray, Elfman, Gajeel, Levy, Natsu and Sting, Makarov on the ground with the radio. He listened to the girls conversation they were having through the radio and took note of Lucy's deteriorating state. Her throat was giving it all away, alongside the hisses of pain. Makarov was having a hard time coping, this was his family and he was having to stand by. He gazed up at the pink and blonde haired boys. It was his firehouse and family, so of course he would know everything, especially who all gets on _really_ well. He felt pity for the pair. He was about to say something when-

" _Chief."_

"Yes?"

 _"_ _I think I may possibly be getting to the bottom, it's took a while but I'm nearly there."_

"Good wor-"

*churning* *crank*

"Chief!" The others shout, lurching off the fire engine.

"That doesn't sound good!" Natsu voices.

"Girls! Report!"

" _Yukino *cough* this thing's *cough* about to go!"_

 _"_ _Yeah, it's making some eerie noises!"_

Before anything else could be said, the noises increased, and the ground shuddered as the building shifted and collapsed below ground level even further and everyone fell to the ground. As everyone reeled from the sudden movement, Gajeel and Levy had found themselves in quite the predicament. When they were shook to the floor, Gajeel had put his arms around Levy and now they were lying on the ground with Levy on top. As she attempted to move, she pulled back, only to have their noses touching. Both faces were bright red!

"Maybe another time." Levy mumbled as she pushed herself up before holding her hand out for him, which he gladly excepted. The group were now huddled together around Makarov with the radio, trying to get a hold of their two female friends, but all they got in response was static.

"Yukino! Lucy!"

*crackle*

 _"_ _Well this sucks."_

"Yukino!"

"Are you okay?"

"Phew"

 _"_ _I'm fine, Sting. Just a few scrapes."_

 _"_ Thank goodness."

"Lucy?!"

 _"_ _*cough* Can't get rid… of me… that easily."_

"She's getting worse chief!"

"I know, Natsu. We need her located. Give us an update in your situations."

" _I'm waist deep in mud. *cough* The pillar shifted a little…but not for…the better. There's more…rubble. *cough*"_

 _"_ _I can't go on chief."_

 _"_ Hang in there!"

"There's an ambulance waiting, dear."

"Are you okay, Yukino?"

" _I'm fine, it's just that it's impossible for me to go on because when it shifted, my path's been blocked."_

 _"_ Come back up."

"Chief! Over there!" Levy shouted, pointing to the devastating site. All heads whipped around to follow her finger.

"Another opening!" Elfman shouted.

"If Yukino never got to her through that way, then this one at this side must lead us to her." Gray stated.

 _"_ Come back up, child. Then we can go from there."

" _Okay chief, it shouldn't take as long for me to get back up."_

 _"_ Do not rush, be careful."

Like she said, after not much time, Yukino's head popped out form the gap she had made her descent through.

"Yukino!" Sting shouted, more like practically screamed, as he ran towards her. He helped her out before engulfing her in a lung crushing hug.

"Sting- I still have to breathe- remember." She managed out.

"Sorry." Sting said as he released her and rubbed the back of his head, nervously. "I was just really worried."

"Aww you care~" She teased.

"Of course I do!" He pouted.

"I think it's very sweet." She smiled. He wasn't paying attention but she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, earning a blazing blush and a lot of stuttering.

"I-I e-erm always t-t-thought-" He stuttered as she just giggled.

"I'll save you from the embarrassment." Gajeel said, as he slapped his back.

"I'm going in for her." Natsu said.

"Nat-"

"Don't worry chief, I'll be going with him." Gray said, as he steps forward to stand next to his best friend.

"Boys-"

"Please."

"Jeez, let me finish!" Makarov shouted. "I was going to say be careful."

"Oh" was all the pair could come up with, until realisation hit them. "Thankyou!"

"Now go suit…up" They ran the quickest Makarov had ever seen, before he could even finish.

Once they were all set to go, Makarov hurdled everyone together.

"The objective is to get to Lucy as quickly as possible and then get her and yourselves back up in the same notion. No funny business. Am I clear?"

"Yes, chief!" They all replied with seriousness.

"We'll support you as much as we can from up here." Sting said.

"Anything you need, we'll get." Gajeel adds.

"Cheer, guys."

"Be careful, boys." Makarov said, as the two head towards the entry.

"We will." They replied, Natsu saluting. The two disappeared.

 _"_ _Wow, no kidding, it really is really dark."_

 _"_ _Well, duhhhhhh, flame brain."_

 _"_ _Hey!"_

 _"_ You two haven't been down there that long and you're already fighting?!" Elfman shouted, astounded.

"Do I need to call Erza?" Yukino warned.

" _NO!"_

 _"_ _*cough* *giggle* *cough*"_

 _"_ _Lucy, is that you?"_

 _"_ _Uh huh."_

 _"_ _We're coming for you, just hold out for us."_

 _"_ _I'll… be waiting."_

 _"_ _Grea-"_

 _*squeal*_

 _"_ _Lucy?"_

 _"_ Lucy?"

" _Sorry…something touched me."_

 _"_ _We'll be as quick as we can."_

After what felt like a lifetime, the radio crackled.

 _"_ _Chief, I think we're getting there."_

 _"_ _Yeah, we're down quite deep."_

"Okay, good work boys. Lucy, do you hear that? They're nearly there."

" _I-I heard…t-them."_

 _"_ _She's getting worse."_

"I know, Gray."

" _Who…knew sitting…in the dark…c-could be this…tiring."_

 _"_ _Lucy."_

 _"_ _*cough* yes?"_

 _"_ _Sing."_

 _"_ _What are you on about, flame br-"_

" _Trust me. Lucy sing."_

 _"_ Ah, he's keeping her preoccupied and awake."

" _I got all…I need when…I got you…and I *cough*"_

 _"_ _That's it, don't strain yourself to much though."_

 _"_ _I look…around me…and see a sweet…life. I'm stuck…in the dark..."_

 _"_ _But you're my flashlight" (Natsu)_

 _"_ _You're getting…me"_

 _"_ _Through the night." (Together)_

 _"_ _Natsu! We're at the bottom!"_

 _"_ _Finally!"_

 _"_ Go get our girl."

" _On it!"_

 _"_ _Lucy, put your PASS on." (Personal Alert Safety System, this alerts fire fighters by the sound, so they can locate a fire fighter who may be injured, incapacitated, etc.)_

 _*wail* *beep* *wail* *beep*_

 _"_ _I can hear it!"_

 _"_ _I'm glad you can, because I sure can't yet."_

 _"_ _You must be jealous, popsicle."_

"I'm not going to warn you again." Yukino scolded.

 _"_ _Yes ma'am!"_

"I'm the one who should be down there." Levy sniffled.

"Hey! Our best friend is the strongest person I've met, she'll hang on for us, so quit beating yourself up." Gajeel said, his hand coming up to rest on the small girl's cheek.

"B-but-"

"No buts, think positive." He but in, using his thumb to rub her tears away. Her response was a rib crushing hug and he gladly welcomed it, wrapping his arms around her.

 _"_ _It's getting closer!"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I can hear it now!"_

 _"_ _I can *cough* h-hear y-you."_

 _"_ _Hang on! We're coming!"_

Their eyes had adjusted to the darkness by now and it made it easier for them to move more quickly, but sadly, the muck never.

"There!" Natsu shouted, as he pointed straight ahead of them towards a red flashing light.

"Quick, let's go!" Gray said, as the two dashes over.

"Natsu? *cough* Gray?"

Natsu was the first to leap over a heap of rubble, followed by Gray.

"Lucy!" The two shouted upon seeing her.

She smiled weakly through half lidded eyes. Natsu was straight in the muck by her side, while Gray was stood on a bit of rubble sunk in the mud, by her side.

"Chief, we've located her."

 _"_ _I'm glad to hear it, Gray."_

"You're worse than you let on!" Natsu said, as his hand fluttered around frantically, trying to figure out where and where not to touch.

"I didn't…want to…w-worry you…more." She said, before shivering. She had blood dripping from a head injury and cuts and injuries all over her body. What was most worrying was the pillar across her body, forcing her further into the sinking mud and the rubble that had her legs pinned.

"You're always thinking of others, always putting others before yourself." He said, one hand on her cheek and the other wiping blood from her mouth and then her eye.

"That's because…you all…mean so much…to me." She heaved out. Natsu drew back.

"Natsu, we need to get her out." Gray said, coaxing the male back to his senses.

"Right." He replied, moving. "Let's move the rubble first, that way we can pull her out straight away when we move the pillar."

"Okay." They worked together moving the tons of rubble and stone from her legs, getting to the last two boulders.

"I-I…c-can't bre-athe." Their heads whipped to her and noticed the pillar had since slipped further, resulting in more weight and pressure being forced upon her. The boys shared a quick glance, nodded and then moved the boulders the quickest they could.

Even in the dark, with only the light of Gray's head torch, they could see her going slightly blue, her eyes slipping shut.

"Lucy! Stay with us!" They cried desperately, positioning their arms on the pillar to move it. They pushed up with their emotions fuelling them. "Nearly there!" With all their might, they managed to move the pillar up and to the side, clear of Lucy.

"We can get her out now." Natsu said, jumping back in the muck. He kneeled in front of her, putting his hands on her cheeks. "Lucy?"

Her eyes barely fluttered open as a response and it was clear to see that it was quite hard to keep them open.

He rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs. "Time to get out of here."

"Bout… time *cough*" Blood dribbled from her mouth and Natsu forced a smile at her attitude for her benefit.

"Take it easy from here, Lucy." Gray said from beside her, holding Natsu's gear. "We'll handle it from here."

Natsu scooped her up in his arms and followed Gray, leading them out. Natsu talked to her as if he'd not seen her in years and was filling her in, with the occasional comments from Gray.

"I'm…s-sleepy." Her eyes were drooping shut again.

"Don't go to sleep!" Natsu scolded.

"I never *cough* pictured…an e-end like…t-this."

"What are you on about?" Natsu scoffed. "You've still got to tell me how the movie is. And listen to me complain about needing to do they laps. And I need to take revenge. And there's so much more we have to talk about." Tears silently dripped down his face and onto her own. "And there's stuff I still need to tell you."

Natsu suddenly became ultra-distressed catching Gray's immediate attention.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked worriedly.

"Nat…su." Lucy's eyes close and her body became limp, her arm fall down towards the ground.

Gray rushed to her and grabbed her arm and held her wrist, as Natsu couldn't do anything.

"Her pulse is really weak." He rushed. The two boys bolted as fast as they could to find the exit and sighed when they saw the bright light shine through. Gray popped out first, followed by Natsu with Lucy, as he helped.

"Guys!" Their friends rushed over to them. Followed by a gasp. "Lucy!"

"Jet! Droy!" Makarov bellowed. The two paramedics, dashed over. Jet, the quickest, in fact really quick, had a gurney in hand. Natsu was reluctant to let Lucy go, but he placed her down on it. He and everyone else, watched as she was rushed to the ambulance and then whizzed away to the hospital.

"C'mon, brats!" Makarov shouted, hopping in the driver's seat of their beloved fire engine. No one hesitated, they practically tumbled in. Makarov drove off in the direction of the hospital, following the same route as the ambulance as it was quickest.

"Master?" Levy asked, hoping to get an answer for their puzzled minds.

"We'll get to the hospital just after the ambulance. Gildarts and the others have started shift early and will use their truck, so we can be there for Lucy." He said, not taking his eyes from the road. "What? Did you really think we'd work after this traumatic event? With one of our family members in hospital?"

Everyone was silent, of course they didn't, because Magnolia Fire Department was built on Love and Family.

Sure enough, they reached Tails on Fairies hospital just after the ambulance. Mavis, the nurse they knew personally, informed them that she was in surgery with internal bleeding and stitching. Zeref, Natsu's older brother, was the surgeon, accompanied by Jellal, their other friend.

After excruciating hours of waiting in the waiting room, which had consisted of Mira running in filled with tears, Levy lying in Gajeel's lap, Natsu pacing, Gray huffing and Yukino lying her head on Stings head, Zeref had appeared by the doorway.

"You can see her now."

She was lying in a hospital bed, bandaged and bruised but she still looked like an angel. Lucy was Zeref and Jellal's last patient at the end of their shift, so they later joined the group in her room. Mavis didn't need an excuse as she was Lucy's assigned nurse, her job was practically to stay in the room anyway. Further down the line, a commotion was heard from down the hall at the reception, a woman and a man's voice stern and scary. Quickly after, the rooms doors burst open and Erza and Laxus barged in.

"What happened?" A very fierce Erza growled, her fists clenched.

"Mira…" Laxus mumbled as he lay eyes on said girl, then he looked at the group. "What happened?"

After a lot of explaining and storytelling, everyone had pulled a seat around the fragile girl, except Natsu who was sitting on the edge of her bed holding her hand, comforting each other.

"Excuse me for a second." Mavis said, scurrying out. When she returned she had a plastic cup and a jug with water, which she then placed on the table next to Lucy's hospital bed. Mavis looked at her watch and then Lucy expectantly. Like magic, Lucy's eyes fluttered open and she smiled even though it hurt.

The others had cleared out after the tearful reunion, Mavis popping her head in and out for check-ups. Natsu decided to stay the night at the hospital with Lucy after Makarov had given him permission and time off work. He knew Lucy needed people around her and he knew fine well that Natsu was perfect for the job.

Lucy was curled up on the bed, facing Natsu who had been quiet for quite some time. Well, that was until he looked at her. "You really scared me."

"I'm sorry." She managed out, her voice croaky.

"I thought I was going to lose you." He said, looking her straight in the eyes, with a sad expression. "I thought you would die."

"Nats-"

"Let me finish, _please."_ He pleaded, taking her hands and continuing when she kept quiet. "When this happened, I realised something. 'Life every day like it's your last', I really thought today was your last, but here you are and I'm so, so thankful." One of his hands travelled to her cheek and stroked it. "I realise that I need to tell you." He paused.

"Natsu?" Lucy's hand had found its way to his on her cheek and was placed over his.

He hesitated, but looked at her. "I love you."

She gasped. "Really?"

"Of course, dafty." He smiled. One thing led to another and his lips had found his way to hers.

"Natsu?" Lucy said, once they pulled back.

"Uh huh." He had the goofiest grin on his face.

"I love you too." She was sure her face was bright red by now and Natsu's smile only grew.

"Well, I hope so or that would've been really awkward."

She laughed, and he sat back in the chair, trying to get comfy.

"Natsu?"

"Yes?"

"You can sleep in the bed if you want. That won't be comfy."

"Don't have to ask me twice." He practically leapt from the chair and ran to the bed, hopping in and wrapping his arms around her gently, as she was still sore and fragile. In his embrace, she felt safe and secure. She curled into his body, her head buried in his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight, weirdo." Just this once, she let it slide.

"Goodnight, idiot."

00

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry if this wasn't accurate, it's just for fun.**


End file.
